Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arithmetic device constituting a control apparatus including one or more functional units and a control apparatus thereof.
Description of Related Art
As major components used for realizing various kinds of factory automation (FA), control apparatuses such as programmable logic controllers (PLC) are widely used. In order to perform intensive control on operations of various machines and facilities, such control apparatuses need to have fault tolerance for continuing a control operation and a fail-safe function for safely stopping a machine or a facility serving as a control target, and the like even when any fault, abnormality, or the like occurs.
In such a PLC, when an event such as a fault or an abnormality occurs, a function for notifying the outside is mounted. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-090548 (Patent Document 1) discloses a configuration in which an event process is performed by executing a monitoring program using a CPU.